39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyaqua
WOOHOO!!! YAY!!! Thanks for giving me beaurocratic rights!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK-YOU!!!! :P BTW means By The Way...BTW...:P hahahahaha!!!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk new color Hey Happyaqua...I think we need a new background color for this wiki. For one...it's kinda getting old with the baby blue and stuff. I think that we should go to a bit darker blue, or something else like that. Just a bit darker...cause this baby blue is a bit too happy and boring...:P Could you tell me how I can change the color of this wiki IF you want a new color???!!!??? Please!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Answer... I think that the answer to tis week's wiki teams is Happyaqua? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Wiki Teams Answer The coded word is: Happyaqua. VictoriaG98 03:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Code Happyaqua,winner and Chrocky Main page is finished if you want to have a look... planning on going live with it tomorrow once everybody has approved it. thanks. http://pksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pksandbox_Wiki Bchwood 23:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) All done. Hope you're happy with everything. Also, I altered the nav bar and added the Top Ten Lists tool. Look for a spotlight on the wiki soon! Bchwood 20:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Um' where are the wiki teams code? Fiske Cahill 04:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi, you need to leave the right and left colums as is on the main page please to adhere to our ad policy. It's a strict policy that can't be altered. Hope you understand. Thanks, Bchwood 21:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Amirite removal? If you read the profile of Amirite of Owl City, she says that she left the wiki for another site O_O so what do you think since you and i are both Beurecrats? How about it? should we remove her admin status. She stated it already on her profile that she left OFFICIALLY. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 05:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) okay, got it, sorry for rushing it, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ban the Buttkisses I noticed that some people on this wiki are acting like buttkisses, so I was thinking that some of them could be banned for a short time. Main Page I need to edit the main page and add to some news, but it has been blocked. This really restricts non-admin accounts from getting a message across to the entire wiki. Owlish 00:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I just need to put on a link to the Top Ten List I made, try to get the entire wiki to vote on it. The link is Top 10 list:Top 10 List of Books|Top 10 list:Top 10 list of books . Thanks in advance. Kangaroopowa... So Kangaroo asked me for admin abilities, and I thought that we should think about it, since Adventure Writer left this wiki and she's an admin. If not admin, then let's give him rollback, OK? And since I have beaurocratic rights, I would actually like to KNOW HOW TO USE THEM!!! :P So can you tell me how to use my b. rights and then I'll give Kangaroo rollback and possibly admin. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk vandalism Hi Happyaqua, Pablo Tanglao is vandalizing this wiki. Thanks--Nilem12 03:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Then how about Rollback??!!?? BTW I figured out how to make others have powers and jazz...so no need to explain!!! The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I undo all his edits so you cant see them but he deleted all the words on the delete template and keep messing the Branch Leaders page.--Nilem12 21:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) admin how many edits do you need to be an admin?kangaroopowahTalk 20:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) New Templates that I've created... How do you like my new templates for the books and stuff??? I made templates for all of the books, so we could all put them on the pages that they belong to, according to which book they're associated with! If you want a good example, check out the books pages, and others, like Gordon Korman or Shakespeare. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk I've made the templates even better!!! YAY!!! I also noticed that this dude vandalised this page, so I created a template for a warning. Go check it out and respond to what you think of it!!! Template:Userwarning BTW did you notice that I changed the wiki activities? I changed the top 10, and added finder and agent cards!!! :P Rollback Hi Happyaqua, Can I Have Rollback. I have all the requirement to Join. Thanks--Nilem12 23:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) branch pages why did you reprotect the branch ppages for admins only. I mean out of all the branches except i think the lucians there hasn't beeen any vandalismkangaroopowahTalk 02:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Clue Cards On pages about cards that are in a card combo, do you need the "collect all the cards in this combination to unlock a Clue" in the description section? Owlish 21:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) user of the month Hey, you're user of the month for june! fill this out. Swordcross: How did you find this wiki? SC: Why are you named what you are? SC: What branch are you? SC: Who is your favorite character? SC: What is your favorite 39 Clues book? SC: Who is your least favorite character? SC: What is your least favorite book? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 00:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) SC: Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? SC: What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? i saw the "39 clues" template and I saw that vespers rising was on the cahill vs vespers part, why? shouldn't it be on series 1? Fiske Cahill 03:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Siggie And Points How do you get so much points. Wiseamy0818 16:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S I need help on making a siggie When I saw the picture for deletion or something i saw this on some or maybe even evry one on the liscence part I am Melody dawn Peck and I have found 14 of the 39 clues I am an ekaterina and im not afraid of some STUPID tomas! If you Are an ekat Crak the code! If you do you going good my freind! *7 3*41\-133 /0%4121@\-1v3.com If u didnt figure it out here is the key If u figure it out u now what to do Ill give my clues for some ones i dont know! GO EKATS!! the others dont even stand a chance! Heheh It'll be easy! PS the key is at the bottom. Fiske Cahill 04:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Cahill Network Are you the admin of Cahill Network? If not, do you know the administrators of Cahill Network on Youtube? Thanks. :-) NR39 - Pnrapisora 10:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I do not understand it. Wiseamy0818 13:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) CO6 I invite you to be part of the Council of Six. Talk to Kangaroopower for more details. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Its basically for rly active/good users and is to possibly overturn descicions by admins if users complain but mostly to promote articles to feautred status. kinda like wookipedia's inquistorius.kangaroopowahTalk 20:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Go here: Forum:Council of Six kangaroopowahTalk 22:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I found a couple things wrong with the main page. Can you unprotect it so i can correct the coding or just tell you what to do?kangaroopowahTalk 01:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be admin.I have 930+ edits and I think Ive done alot to help The wiki. Thanks, --kangaroopowahTalk 16:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Kangaroo Hey, I went ahead and made Kangaroopower an admin. Since Amirite and AdventureWriter left, the only active admins are you, me, and X. I hope that's OK with you. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 03:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi, HappyAqua, can i please become a rollback? I am #7 on this wiki and am the only one in the top 10 who hasn't gotten admin or rollback status. I have done about 500+ edits and have read every book, played every mission and I have been reading 39 clues since the first books. So can you please grant me rollback status. Thanks for taking it under consideration. Thanks! OrangeMan25 18:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) labs can i enable he new rich text editor. Its in labs. Thanks, kangaroopowahTalk 00:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) CLick on the random page button and edit.kangaroopowahTalk 00:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Happyaqua, I don't have an account on this wiki for security reasons and I need help on my 39 Clues account. You see, there are no stores that sell 39 Clues cards where I'm from. The only way I can get card codes is from the internet but all those codes are used. I read 39 clues books from my school library. You seem to be the most powerful person on this wiki Happyaqua. Can you please spare some card codes? I'm also doing this poll. How many of you people are Lucians? Ekats? All Ekats are EVIL EKATS. Just kidding! Tomas? I'm pretty sure there aren't any Tomas because they are too dumb to read books and use the Internet(: Janus? JAR-HEAD JANUS Maybe Madrigals? I'm pretty sure that all the Madrigals on the website use some kind of cheat to become one. Woudn't it be sweet if the people who control the 39 Clues website allow users to become Vespers(: P.S. I'm a Lucain...I mean Ekat...Ha ha...no!...I am a LUCIAN!!!!!!! Oh no! I forgot to put that line that separates each section! Sorry to the person before me! Hey Happyaqua I never knew you used to go on the pokemon wikiWiseamy0818 Wiki Teams Answer Fiske Cahill Fiske Cahill 10:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. Thanks'Kangaroopowah' Talk 02:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ???????? Hi :). I joined one of the wiki team a while ago and I '''STILL '''haven't found out where the codes are. I've missed every one of them sisnce I joined. '''Please '''tell me where they are! [[User:=D!thesecond|'=D!thesecond']]'-'Leave a Message 15:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. They're not on the wiki teams news page either. :( I don't really need to know who got it... I need to actually FIND the codes. [[User:=D!thesecond|'=D!thesecond']]'-'Leave a Message 11:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Answer I think the answer for the second one is The fine print to guess. Fiske Cahill 08:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have a question, Dosen't the User of the month get an interview or something Fiske Cahill 12:38, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I know who you are from Bakugan Wiki. Time to get nuked! Times 2• talk:Kylero 14:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the answer is the Philosopher's Stone Fiske Cahill 04:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) cluestars For the cluestar thing we dont really need it becuase we can get the winners plaitnum badges. Also I need just about one more vote so please go to Forum:bots and vote. WIki teams answer zI think the answers are Branch Edits and Lego Wiki Fiske Cahill 08:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Now I think the answer is: The first book made Rick Riordan a Cahill in one series and a demigod in another. Fiske Cahill 05:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) How about: The first series made Rick Riordan a Cahill in one series and a demigod in another. Fiske Cahill 12:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The Branch Colors? Fiske Cahill 14:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm the new guy. Does this wiki have any bots? Guernseyland 20:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Gimme sysop on your exonaut wiki dude, it's JI. sysop me on your PE wiki. the jerks at the other wiki won't unblock me, (even though I uploaded 93 percent of their images and have the most edits on their wiki) I have info on the 8 new exosuits and I wanna hook YOUR wiki up. :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Layout Hello, Happyaqua! Could I suggest about the layout of this wikia? How about adding a picture slider, featured characters, and other affiliates (such as international groups)? I could help with the html codes and design if you want. Thanks for reading and answering, in advance! Rneileon 01:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Rneileon :Hi Rnelion, to answer your questions, well there's nothing much I can think of for a slider and also what do you mean by featured characters. I'm in the process of setting up a featured article system and as for affiliates, well I'm finding some at the moment but if you have some wikis or websites you'd think would make good affiliates Id appreciate it. If you want to help out with design there's One thing you can help with- the affiliates section. It looks really ugly right now and if you can make it better then I'd appreciate it. I'd just like to say one thing though. Although HTML will work on wikis, some usages only know wikitext so you should note the section you're working on and tell others to stop working on it. Secondly, there are some things in wikitext that you can't do in HTML such as templars. Before you start editing I recommend looking at some help pages which can be found by clicking help in the drop down in the top right corner of your screen, with the first item in the drop down being rneileon for you. Thanks, -- : Badges Problem My badges have stopped working. When I add a category, the 'Categorisation Cobra' badge doesn't go up to 1150. Is this just my computer, or is it happening to you too? Owlish 05:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was that I have done 1149 out of 1250. However, I found out it was a problem with my computer. Owlish 06:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Aqua, do you have access to the Acropolis Raid mission? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 16:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I need a screenshot of the Vesper HQ in that mission. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 17:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Is there a newsletter? Is there a newsletter on this wiki? Iggyvolz 23:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vote Hi Happyaqua, I already voted.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 00:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) A kings ransom cards I got the cards for A King's Ransom. Card 275: Vesper Messenger, Card 276: Superstar Jonah, Card 277: Katja Mavel. The rest are already a page. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 02:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category deletion? Did you delete my Bonus books category? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a ‘b’ in front of it NUMBA ONE! Congratulations on making #1! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a ‘b’ in front of it Okay. Soooo sorry! :( Clove1001 ~ I'm eating cereal with a fork! 20:24, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin, rollback, Burecrat (Sp?) Hey Happy (Mind if I call you that?) I've seen all this Admin, Rollback and Buer...Bora...Big word, and I've been wondering what they are and how you get to be one. Thanks, ~Fyre 03:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall I've deactivated it for a few reasons. It's nowhere as good as the current system, It's nowhere near done and because it promotes talk page spam. If it gets substantially better, we can make a forum post about it later but right now it just does more harm than good. I've followed this product from the beggining and I still don't feel it's a good fit for the wiki. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 02:43, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me the basics. '''MISTAKE' could you please delete the category "moth". I made it by accident my new wiki Hi HappyAqua. Since the old Thirty nine clues roleplay wiki was getting no activity, I made a new one, but its set only in the Cahills vs Vespers era. It is calles 39 Clues Cahills vs Vespers Roleplay Wiki. Me and Nilem12 are already building it up and we could really use your help. Could you also invite some people over there to build and play? Secretam--the best edits 22:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Happyaqua, please respond! Secretam--the best edits 23:11, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Complaint I think that the user: Vesperarecoming has been doing nothing but vandalise pages. As I'm posting this, as far as I know, this user has deleted every piece of content on 7 pages, and probably more since they seem to be editing while I am typing this. ~ RedPuppy47 a.k.a. Warning Users Hi Happyaqua, You should put the Userwarning Template to warn users.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for going to my channel! Things124 02:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Things124